The West PostOp Wing in a Galaxy Far, Far Away
by TDWidow
Summary: Bail Organa and Hawkeye Pierce, Jimmy Smits and Alan Alda's OTHER characters, run for President. Insanity ensues. Chapter Ten: A winner is declared and Mace Windu has a vision. COMPLETE!
1. Bail Organa

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Welcome! This plot bunny has been hounding me for the better part of six months, but now that we learn the election results between Santos and Vinick NEXT WEEK, I figured I should probably start posting. The chapters will be relatively short and it will be posted quickly (hopefully).

I have in my head who I plan to win the election between Bail and Hawkeye, but if any of you have opinions, feel free to review them to me!

**RIP** Leo ..tear..

**DISCLAIMER** None of this belongs to me.

…

**Chapter One – Coruscant**

The meeting room of the Alderaanian High Council was silent, all eyes glued to a holovid in the corner where galactic election results were about to be announced. The polls had closed one standard hour ago and the tension had been building since.

Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan sat on the edge of his seat, resisting the urge to jump to his feet and start pacing. He gripped the edges of his chair until his knuckles were white, for a Republic Senator could hardly afford to be seen nervous enough to bite at his nails. He glanced around the room, hoping to meet the eyes of someone who could give him a small smile of encouragement, but the eyes of all others in the room were trained intently on the holovid.

He was surrounded by his staff and close personal friends. His wife was holding a similar vigil back in their palace in Aldera, while overseeing the monarchical duties of the Crown Prince in his absence. Senator Padmé Naberrie of Naboo, although not Alderaanian, was by his side as his closest friend and political ally. Finally, she glanced sideways at him and put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Don't worry so much," she whispered with a small smile.

But he had to worry. There were only three candidates. The results of the election were crucial to the future of the entire universe and whoever came out the victor would shape everything to come. In fact, he honestly did not care if he won or lost, just so long as the winner was either himself or Jedi Master Mace Windu. If that scum bounty hunter Jango Fett won, Bail could only pray that somehow the Force would save the universe from its fate, or that Fett's ultimate opponent would win the upcoming election. Bail would rather have an outsider hold ultimate control over the universe than Fett.

He managed to shoot a hesitant smile back at Padmé and took a deep breath. The news should be coming any minute.

Suddenly, a news broadcaster wearing a headset and holding a microphone stepped up to the center of the vidscreen. "We have breaking news from the Imperial Palace at Coruscant. The last results have come in from the Outer Rim and it won't be long until the final winner is announced. Please stand by for the announcement of the Republic's candidate for the upcoming election."

"We have been standing by!" cried Bail's predecessor Bail Antilles. "We've been standing by all day!"

Padmé laughed. "It can't be long now. You all could stand to learn a thing or two from the Jedi about patience."

Antilles shot her a bemused gaze. "Politicians and magicians usually do not mix."

"Today may change that," Padmé replied. "If Master Windu wins the nomination, then politics and magic as you say will go very much hand in hand."

Antilles shrugged. "We'll see."

"Soon," Bail Organa murmured. He hated how much the anxiety was getting to him. More than that, he hoped that the irritating vid reporter would hurry up with the news.

The Force was apparently with him, for mere moments later, she appeared. "We have just received word from the accounting droids that the final transmissions from the Outer Rim have been analyzed and added into our tally. We have a winner."

She paused, presumably for effect, but it only exacerbated the stress in the air of the High Council chamber. Several outbursts, none of them polite or befitting a Senator _or_ the Prince of Alderaan, strained to be shouted, but Bail somehow managed to resist.

"The votes have all come through and the victory has been a landslide."

"For who?" cried Padmé. Even the normally self-composed former Queen was caught up in the fervor of the moment.

"I am happy to announce that the winner of today's nomination election is Crown Prince of the planet Alderaan, Bail Organa."

The room erupted into raucous cheers. As the entire High Council leapt to their feet in celebration, Bail could only stare at the vidscreen, his jaw hanging open as his brain desperately tried to comprehend what he had heard. Soon, Padmé had taken hold of his hands and had dragged him jovially to his feet. "You've won! Bail, we did it!" Then she threw her arms around him.

Then suddenly her demeanor changed and her face turned serious. "We've got to get you a good spokesman! And a communications director and speechwriters! And you'll need a head of security and someone to manage your campaigning fronts! Bail, we have so much to do!"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at the diminutive woman. "We?"

She grinned brilliantly. "Of course! Who else would you have as your campaign manager?"

There was no way he could turn down that offer. "Good point," he replied laughing.

Casually ignoring the cheering that still dominated the room, Padmé got right down to business. "First, though, we have something very, very important to do."

"What's that?" Bail asked.

"We have to choose you a running mate."


	2. Hawkeye Pierce

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** If you don't review, then it's not very democratic, is it? Not that it really is, because I have the ending planned, but that was a subtle hint for you all to leave reviews!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own any of these characters either. Too bad.

**Chapter Two – MASH 4077**

A cluster of men and women in olive drab fatigues crouched around the radio speaker. They came from different backgrounds, from all different walks of life. Fate and war had thrown them together and against all odds, they had formed a family. They celebrated victories and mourned tragedies. And although not everyone always got along, overall, they were truly friends.

Now, tension and nerves brought everyone to a silent vigil next to the radio. Hawkeye Pierce, a tall black-haired surgeon, was at the center of the group, supporting hands on his shoulders as he listened. "What is taking so long?" he asked.

"Calm down!" said his commanding officer, Sherman Potter. The elder doctor was short and stocky with gray hair and a deep powerful voice. "The news will come when it comes. You can't rush it."

Hawkeye heaved a sigh. "I'm not good at waiting."

Potter laughed out loud. "I know that!" he said.

Major Charles Emerson Winchester, the third doctor in the group, laughed as well. "You are a lot of things, Pierce, but I never counted modesty among them. At least you recognize some of your faults."

"Ha ha," Hawkeye muttered sarcastically.

BJ Hunnicutt, the fourth and final surgeon, squeezed Hawkeye's shoulders. "Come on Hawk. Just a few more minutes. It'll all be over soon."

"And what happens then?" Hawkeye asked. "What if this doesn't go well for me? For us? Then where will we be?"

Potter and BJ shared a look. "We'll be – " Potter began.

"Uh, we'll – "

Margaret Houlihan, the blonde head nurse, laid her hand on Hawkeye's. "We'll deal. I promise."

Hawkeye looked around at the others in the room. There was Radar O'Reilly, the near-sighted clairvoyant company clerk, Max Klinger, the corpsman who wanted a discharge badly enough to dress in women's clothing, the company priest Father Mulcahy, and their oft-visiting psychiatrist friend Sidney Freedman. They all looked a lot calmer than Hawkeye felt.

He was worried. He had to win this election. It wasn't even as though he wanted the responsibility or the power than came with the position if he were to win and then win at the next level. He hated the responsibility of leadership more than anything. But he feared the alternative more. If either of the other two candidates were to win, Hawkeye was terrified of what the future would bring.

He was in the running against two of the most untrustworthy, insane men he had ever met. Frank Burns had been discharged after losing his mind and climbing into a hot tub with a General and his date. The man had barely been sane before Margaret had left him; after, he had been completely lost.

On the other hand, Colonel Samuel Flagg was as far beyond crazy as could be. His psychosis bordered on criminally insane and Hawkeye shuddered to think what a victory for Flagg would mean for the rest of them. Of the two, Frank was the lesser of two evils.

Hawkeye sincerely hoped that it would never come down to that. The idea of running for such a significant position terrified him more than anything the war had thrown at him, but if Frank or Flagg won, he didn't want to think about what would happen.

The radio crackled to life. Hawkeye and all of the others leaned even closer to the speaker.

"Hello Korea!" a static-riddled voice said.

"Hello yourself!" Potter roared back. "What's the poop?"

"We are starting to receive reports from the local polls and should have the results of today's election any moment now. Just to refresh everyone's memories, our three candidates are as follows: Major Frank Burns, Colonel Samuel Flagg, and Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce. We here offer all of these candidates the best of luck."

BJ snorted. "Yeah. Good luck to them all."

Hawkeye shot his best friend a grateful glance. "This will all be over soon, Hawkeye," BJ continued. "One way or the other."

"Most of the polling data has come in and we are in the process of analyzing the results. However, it looks like the early lead is being given to…"

The voice drowned in a sea of static. "Oh come on!" BJ shouted.

Hawkeye dropped his head in his hands. "This can't be happening. I can't take this anymore!"

Potter patted his shoulder. "Take it easy, son. This can't go on forever."

Hawkeye looked up at him. "Wanna bet?" he asked wryly.

"…winner for the election."

"It's back!" Klinger shouted. "It's back! Everybody shut up!"

"And the projected winner for today's election is Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce!"

The people gathered in Potter's office erupted into hysterical cheers. Hawkeye found himself at the center of a sea of hugs and high-fives and congratulatory claps on the back. The news hadn't even sunk in before Potter had pulled him aside. "Now son, we've got a lot to do. We've got plans to make and people to hire and travel arrangements to make – "

"Colonel," Hawkeye interrupted. "Do you have any idea what needs to happen next?"

"Of course!"

"Then you can be my manager."

"Great!"

Hawkeye breathed a sigh of relief. "Just bring me things to sign."

Sherman Potter laughed. "Welcome to my life!"


	3. Bail Organa and Mace Windu

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I KNOW that Santos won last week, but Vinick was originally going to win, then John Spencer died and they changed the ending. So that doesn't mean that Bail has this election in the bag!

Also, there are characters from both original and prequel trilogies and I've taken Han and Leia from the expanded universe, so they're already married. The characters can't make the connections between themselves, though. It's part of the fun.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone. Sigh.

**Chapter Three – Alderaan**

Bail jumped, startled, when Padmé tossed a datepad into his lap. They had returned to Alderaan to set up a campaign headquarters. Bail Antilles had retaken his position as Alderaan's senator and the Gungan Jar Jar Binks had taken over permanently for Padmé. Bail reviewed the pad, then glanced back up at Padmé and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! What's wrong with it?"

"Well, for starters," Bail said, running his finger down the list. "Master Yoda as communications director?"

Padmé smiled. "He can handle it."

"Oh I have no doubt about that." Bail looked doubtful. "I just don't understand a word he says. And I'm one of his friends!"

Padmé scoffed. "Don't worry. His speechwriters are both Force-sensitive."

Bail looked further down the list. "Luke Skywalker? Any relation to Anakin?"  
Padmé shrugged. "No idea."

"Leia Organa Solo? She is related to House Organa? I've never heard of her."

"Actually I don't really know who she is," Padmé admitted. "She is from Alderaan. Both she and Luke sought me out to work on the campaign though. I'm pretty sure that they're twins. At least, they act like it. I have a good feeling about them, Bail."

Bail shrugged and handed the pad back to her. "All right then. You're the campaign manager." He smirked. "You think Force-sensitivity is enough to decipher Yoda's speech?"

Padmé shrugged. "Let's hope."

Bail continued to read the list. "Padmé, I don't even know what half of these people are supposed to do. Do I really need so many?"

"Sure you do." Padmé settled herself into the chair next to Bail's and took the pad back from him. "I'm your campaign manager, which means I'm pretty much in charge of everything."

He chuckled. "I thought that was my job."

"Not until you win," Padmé replied. "Yoda is your communications director with Luke and Leia as speechwriters under him. Carlist Rieekan, you know him right? He's from Alderaan. He'll be in charge of all media relations. He's the one who will be decided what things should be released to the press and when. Master Kenobi will work closely with him as your campaign spokesman. Han Solo – he's Leia's husband – will be managing the team that goes ahead of you to scout visiting locations and I'm letting you borrow Captain Panaka to be your head of security." She winked. "I better get him back all in one piece."

Bail cracked a smile, then leaned back and sighed. "Padmé, I have faith in your abilities, but I don't even know most of these people. Can I at least meet them before we set them to work?"

She laughed. "They're downstairs in your front hall." She grinned when she saw his surprised look. "I may not be a Jedi, but I am a politician, Bail. Would you like me to bring them in?"

He stood up and straightened his regal robes. "Send Master Windu in as well."

"Of course."

Bail had asked Jedi Master Mace Windu to join him as his vice-presidential candidate. Mace had come in second in the original polls and even if he hadn't, there was no way Bail was going to allow Jango Fett on the ticket. Bail met him at the door to the royal chamber and clasped his hand warmly. "My old friend."

Mace smiled. "Hello Senator. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Would I ever deny the Jedi a chance at changing politics?" Bail asked.

Mace laughed. "Where is Senator Amidala?"

"She's gone to retrieve our new campaign staff," Bail said as they sat down. "I haven't met many of them and this will give us a chance to get to know them."

"I agree. These people are responsible for putting us in office."

A knock came at the door then. "Come in, Padmé," Bail said.

Padmé opened the door and was followed into a room by a stream of people, including Master Kenobi and Master Yoda. "Hello again, Master Windu," she said with a small bow.

He bowed back. "Padmé. Always a pleasure to see you again."

Padmé motioned to the long line of staffers that had followed her in. "Senator Organa, Master Windu, may I present you with your campaign staff," she said formally. "I believe you both know Master Yoda and Master Kenobi. They will serve as your communications director and spokesman respectively."

The diminuative green alien Master nodded gravely. "Happy to serve you, I am."

Mace looked at Bail and mouthed, "Communications director?" Bail hid a smile.

Kenobi bowed. "I too am eager to serve on this campaign."

"This is Luke Skywalker," Padmé continued as she motioned to a sandy-haired young man and the dark-haired woman next to him. "And his sister, Leia Organa Solo."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Luke said. Leia nodded her agreement.

"They will work closely with Master Yoda on speechwriting." Padmé moved on to the tall man holding Leia's arm protectively. "The manager of your advance team will be Han Solo, space freighter captain and Leia's husband."

Han smiled lopsidedly. "Nice to meet you."

The older gentleman beside Han smiled. "My lord," he said, bowing to Bail. "It is an honor to serve you in this."

"Your loyal subject, Carlist Rieekan," Padmé said.

Bail bowed back. "The honor is mine, General."

The woman in long desert robes beside Rieekan bowed even deeper than the General had. "Senator, thank you for granting me this opportunity," she said.

Padmé placed a loving hand on the woman's shoulder. "This is Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker-Lars. She will be your aide, Bail."

Mace watched closely as Luke and Leia shared a quizzical look. He furrowed his brow, wondering what had the Force-sensitive twins so confused. Then his attention was brought back to Padmé as she moved on to the two dark-skinned men at the end of the line. "You both know Captain Panaka," she was saying. "He will be in charge of your security."

"Who will be in charge of you, Padmé?" Bail asked.

She waved a hand. "I'm sure I'll be fine. And this – " She moved on to the final person in line. "This is Lando Calrissian. He will serve as Master Windu's aide."

Lando bowed smoothly. "I will serve as best I can, Master."

Mace bowed the same. "I am sure."

Padmé ushered the group back toward the door. "We will leave you for now. The two of you have much to work out. I will check back later." They filed out of the door, leaving Bail and Mace alone.

Bail noticed the expression on the Jedi Master's face. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." But Mace found himself deeply troubled by their two new speechwriters. There was something strange about Luke and Leia and he would not be at peace until he figured out what it was.


	4. Hawkeye Pierce and Sherman Potter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry for the delay! Also sorry that this chapter is so short…I've been battling a little writer's block on this story and also I just moved so I've had a lot going on. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them. Still.

**Chapter Four – The Swamp**

"No!"

Colonel Potter leaned back in the rickety Army-issued chair as Hawkeye paced around the room ranting. "Hawkeye, this is for the best."

"No way!" Hawkeye shouted. "I will never agree to this!"

Potter sighed. "I'm not asking for you to agree Hawkeye. I'm just telling you like it is."

Hawkeye turned to glare at him. "Who's running this campaign anyway?"

"I am," Potter replied. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Hawkeye dropped down on his cot, his head in his hands. After a moment, he looked back up at his manager. "Are you sure I have to do this?"

"Absolutely."

With a sigh, Hawkeye stood up once more. "Alright. Have someone put in a call to him. What about the rest of the campaign staff?"

"I started assembling some of them. I wanted to talk with you about if you had anyone in mind that you wanted on your team."

"Really?"

Potter nodded. "They're your staff, after all. Just give me names. I'll see what I can do."

"Well," Hawkeye said as he paced back and forth. "I want BJ and Trapper to help out. You think you can get Trapper back?"

Potter shrugged. "I can try."

"And Klinger. And Radar. And Margaret."

Laughing, Potter held up his hands. "Slow down, Hawkeye! I can only write these down so fast!" He finished jotting down notes and sighed. "Damn, I never realized how hard Radar must have worked for me."

Hawkeye laughed. "We didn't call him Radar for nothing."

Potter finished making notes and heaved himself to his feet. "I'll see about getting in touch with these people. For now, just get some rest, Hawkeye. We're coming up on a busy few months."

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "Busier than a war?"

Potter considered for a minute, then shrugged. "Still getting up at all hours of the night. Still having to deal with bureaucratic crap. Not as much blood."

"Great. Sounds like fun."

Still laughing, Potter clapped Hawkeye on the back and headed for the door. "I'm serious about the sleep. I'll check in with you when I hear back from our new Vice-President."

Hawkeye lay down on his cot groaning. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"I'm not making you do anything that won't further your chances of winning. Trust me on this."

He nodded, then threw a hand over his eyes to block out the light. "Explain to me again why we're still in Korea?"

Potter didn't answer. Instead, Hawkeye could hear him laughing as he made his way back across the compound. He groaned again and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow.

However hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. All of a sudden, things were happening way too fast. The election was already out of his hands, just like everything for the past three years had been. Elections, he mused, were just as bad as war. Potter was right – they weren't that different. And he only needed two days of election turmoil to figure it out.

At least he would have his friends by his side. Trapper and BJ and Potter and everyone else would help him through everything that was coming. And his VP? Well, he would just have to learn to deal with that.

Eyes closed, Hawkeye smirked into his pillow. Pierce and Burns. No one would have ever expected that ticket.


	5. Han Solo and Padme Amidala

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm so so sorry about the delay! Again, these chapters are short and this story is written more for fun than anything else. I write the chapters quickly (kind of, lol) so I hope you enjoy! Remember, prequel trilogy characters and original trilogy characters know nothing of their connections to each other.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own any of them.

**Chapter Five – Theed, capital of Naboo**

Han Solo fidgeted in his uncomfortably stiff uniform. Leia had insisted that he get a new one for his meetings with Senator Amidala during the campaign, not to mention his journeys to campaign stops. At the moment, he was outside of Amidala's office, waiting to meet with her to plan the first campaign trip.

The door of the office opened and a tall dark-skinned man that Han recognized as Captain Panaka beckoned to him. "The Senator will see you now."

"Thanks."

Panaka led Han into the chamber where Amidala sat at a large desk. Surrounding her on either side were several women cloaked in red and orange robes. Han raised an eyebrow. "Well this is quite the crowd."

Amidala smiled. "Captain Solo, thank you for coming. First of all, I would like to introduce you to our agents who will be keeping an eye on you and the rest of the campaign staff, as well as Senator Organa and Master Windu." She gestured to the women behind her. "This is Dormé, Sabé, Rabé, Saché, and Eirtaé. They are the most elite of the Royal Handmaidens and will be working closely with Captain Panaka to ensure that the locations you are in charge of scouting are secure."

"Royal Handmaidens?" Han repeated.

"Yes, they were my bodyguards during my time as Queen."

"During your time as what?"

Amidala laughed lightly. "I served as Queen of Naboo for several years, Captain Solo. I'm surprised you weren't aware of that."

Han's uncomfortability level rose several notches. "Uh, no. No I wasn't."

"Well now you do." She turned to Captain Panaka. "Thank you Captain, that will be all."

He bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Once Panaka had left, Amidala turned her full attention to Han. "I need you to go to a place called Seoul to set up a speech opportunity for Senator Organa."

"Seoul," Han repeated. "I've never heard of it. Where is it?"

"Earth. That is where all of our campaign stops will be."

Han frowned. "All on one planet? Are you sure that's a smart move?"

Amidala cocked her head. "You have a wiser idea, Captain?"

A blush rose in his cheeks. "No, Senator."

"I thought not."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Finally, Amidala looked at Han. "A transport will be arranged for you to take to Earth. You will be taking Rabé and Eirtaé with you on this mission."

"What about Leia?" Han asked.

Amidala frowned. "What about her? She and Luke will be busy with Master Yoda preparing the Senator's speeches for Seoul."

Han's heart sank. Another mission taking him away from Leia. Amidala noticed his look and sighed. "Well, I suppose that one of our writers should have some knowledge of the areas in which we campaign." She suppressed a smile when Han's face lit up. "Leia can accompany you," she finished. "But she will have to remain in contact with Luke and Master Yoda."

Han laughed. "That won't be a problem. Luke and Leia have a special way of communicating."

Amidala blinked, but only said, "Yes, well, then it should be fine. But you must remember that this is not a vacation, Captain Solo. You and your wife will be on Earth to work."

Han nodded. "Of course, Senator. I understand. Thank you again."

She smiled. "I will look forward to hearing your report, Captain Solo."

Han bowed and fled the office. He caught a transport back to the residence where the campaign staff was being housed. Leia was not in the room that they had been given, so he knocked on the next door.

Luke Skywalker opened the door and smiled when he saw his brother-in-law. "Han!"

"Hey Luke. Leia isn't next door and I figured she might be here."

Leia appeared beside her brother and slipped her arms around Han's waist. "You guessed right," she said and kissed him hello.

Luke smirked and disappeared back into the room. "Come in," he said. "Tell us how the meeting went."

Han and Leia sat on the couch across from Luke. Han grinned at his wife and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Sweetheart, we're going on a trip!"

"What?" Leia asked.

"Amidala told me that as long as you and Luke stay in contact on the writing thing, you can come with me to this place called Seoul to scout locations."

Leia grinned and threw her arms around Han. "Really? That's amazing!"

Han laughed. "She was very clear though that you do have to work while you're there. This isn't a pleasure trip."

Luke coughed suddenly and Leia blushed brightly. "Don't worry," she said. "Luke and I will be sure to stay in contact."

Kissing her swiftly, Han pulled her to her feet. "Come on." He turned to Luke. "Sorry kid, but we gotta go pack." He winked. "Have a good weekend on Naboo with the little green dude!"

Luke shook his head in amusement. "Where are you going again?"

Han shrugged. "Earth? I've never heard of it, but Amidala gave me coordinates."

"Well good." Luke took Leia by the hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Have a good time," he told his sister. "But I would like to hear from you at some point." Luke laughed as Leia blushed again and Han pulled her from the room.


	6. Margaret Houlihan and Han Solo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Again, this story is totally for fun and for no higher purpose. Enjoy anyway!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone.

**Chapter Six – Seoul, South Korea**

Margaret Houlihan paced nervously around the conference room. She was due to meet with Captain Solo at any moment and the damn fool was late!

He was meeting with her to determine if the hotel in Seoul was safe enough for Senator Organa to visit. When she heard that, Margaret had had to laugh. Nowhere in Seoul was safe. Who did this guy think he was, royalty or something?

Suddenly, the door burst open and a tall man with a strange-looking gun at his side and an annoying grin strode into the room. A smaller, though infinitely more dignified woman quickly followed. Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Captain Solo?"

He bowed. "Han Solo at your service, Major Houlihan. This is my wife, Leia Organa Solo."

"And you are here because?" Margaret asked, her voice not too friendly.

Leia matched her icy tone. "To keep my husband from saying something undiplomatic or from being taken advantage of."

"Well I assure you, that won't be a problem." Margaret frowned. "Organa. Are you related to the Senator?"

"I don't know." Leia furrowed her brow. "But my father's name was Bail Organa and he was from Alderaan. That's strange."

She looked at Han, who shrugged. "Ask Luke."

Margaret watched in silent bewilderment as Leia closed her eyes and muttered, "Luke, do you think there's any chance that Senator Organa and my father are the same?" After a moment, she opened her eyes, a wry smile on her lips. "He said he doesn't know, but all things are possible through the Force."

Han laughed. "Yup. That sounds like Luke."

Margaret just shook her head. These people were completely nuts! "Can we just get on with the investigation?" she asked.

Grinning, Han said, "Sure." He held a hand out toward the door. "After you."

Margaret led Han and Leia out into the hotel lobby. "If you're looking for a safe haven for your Senator, I'm afraid that you've come to the wrong city, Captain," she said.

Han replied, "Yeah, I noticed that on the way in." He shrugged. "Oh well. I guess we'll have to settle for a kind-of secure place."

Leia added, "Our campaign manager was very adamant about Seoul as a stop. She is not a woman to be argued with."

With a hesitant smile, Margaret nodded. "I know the type. Tell me, what does Senator Organa require?"

The Solos shared a look and shrugged. "Not much actually. As Princes go, he's pretty relaxed," Han said.

"Excuse me," Margaret said. "Prince? I thought Organa was a Senator."

"He is," Leia replied. "He's also the Crown Prince of Alderaan."

At first, Margaret did not know what to say. "Oh," she finally managed.

Han laughed. "He's a really nice guy. I'm sure once you meet him, you'll forget all about the prince part."

Again, Margaret was thrown. "Meet him? I wasn't planning on meeting him."

Leia frowned. "You weren't? We were planning on meeting Captain Pierce."

This was not a conflict that Margaret had anticipated or had prepared for. "We are not prepared to meet with you until any upcoming debates."

Suspiciously, Leia said, "That's highly unusual."

Han shrugged and said, "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. We'll just schedule a debate then. Next week?"

"Without talking to Amidala first?" Leia hissed, before Margaret could reply.

"Sure, why not?" He grinned. "That woman could use a little shake-up in her life."

Doubtfully, Leia shook her head and laced her arm through his. "Being your wife is certainly an adventure. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do." Han turned back to Margaret. "So what do you say? Forget the inspection and we'll schedule the debate right now."

Head spinning, Margaret finally just nodded. "Okay."

"Good!" Han turned and headed back toward the conference room. Margaret silently followed, a feeling of dread growing in the pit of her stomach. Potter was not going to be happy.


	7. Leia Organa Solo and Luke Skywalker

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm thinking this story will be coming to an end pretty soon after the debate, which will be chapter nine. Hope you've enjoyed so far!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone.

**Chapter Seven – The _Millenium Falcon_**

"WHAT?"

Leia cringed as Amidala's image raved through the portable holo. She knew Han's idea had been stupid, but what she was more mad about was the fact that he had somehow conned her into being the one to break the news to Amidala. "Senator, it might not be that bad," she said slowly.

"What did your husband hope to accomplish by making such an idiotic move?" Amidala demanded. "Setting up a debate without talking to me or _the candidate_ first?"

Leia cast a dark glare at where Han was reclined on the cot in the game room and sent a ripple of annoyance at him, though she knew he could not feel it. Her brother, however, did feel it and Leia smiled when she felt Luke's mind brush hers with a wry amusement through the Force. Bolstered by her twin's presence, Leia turned back to Amidala's image and said, "I promise that everything will be ready. My brother Luke is actually on his way to help me write our opening and closing statements."

"I assume you will be ready on time?"

Leia smirked when she felt Luke's mild indignation at the Senator's seeming lack of faith. Ignoring Amidala's confused look, and said, "I'll be in touch soon, Senator."

Amidala sighed. "Very well then. May the Force be with you. You'll need it." Her image flickered and disappeared.

Leia sat at the dark holo pad for a moment, calling on the Jedi calm that Luke had been trying to teach her before the campaign began, then got up and approached her husband. "Han?"

He opened his eyes and grinned at her. "Hi sweetheart!"

"No way!" Leia said. "You are not going to talk your way out of this. How could you leave me alone to face her? For something _you_ did?"

Han sat up and cocked an eyebrow. "As if I would have been any help?"

A retort died on Leia's lips. "Yeah. I guess you're right." She went to join him.

As soon as she was within reach, Han grabbed her and pulled her down onto the cot beneath him. "We don't need to worry about her anyway."

Trying not to laugh as she looked into her husband's dark brown eyes, Leia said, "I thought this wasn't supposed to be a pleasure trip?"

He kissed her neck. "We can take a few minutes to ourselves, can't we?"

"Luke's on his way here so that we can start working on this debate that _you_ set up," Leia said. "He should be here any minute."

Han grinned as he kept her pinned down on the cot. "We'll lock the hatch."

"Han!"

He looked at her innocently. "And what's wrong with wanting to spend some quality time with my beautiful wife?"

She pushed at his chest, but he did not budge. "Since my brother could show up any minute!"

As if on cue, Luke's voice rang through the corridors of the _Falcon_. "Leia! Han! You in here?"

Leia sighed and sat up. "In here, Luke!"

She could feel his presence just behind the closed door. "You aren't molesting my sister in there, are you, Han?"

"Every chance I get, kid!"

Leia laughed out loud when she felt Luke shudder and his clear message rang through the Force – _Too much information!_ "You can come in, Luke."

The door slid open and Luke stepped inside. He gave Han his best imposing Jedi glare, but Han just flashed him a lopsided grin and wandered off through the cockpit. Luke looked at Leia and shook his head. "Doesn't he drive you crazy?"

Leia nodded. "All the time."

He grinned. "I know he's driving Amidala crazy. She nearly tossed the holo pad out the window when she heard about the debate."

"Ugh," Leia groaned. "I couldn't believe he did that." She stood up and sat beside Luke at the game table. "He doesn't understand anything about politics."

"I thought that's why you married him," Luke said. "If you had wanted a politician, you could have married Isolder."

Raising an eyebrow, Leia said, "Do you know how irritating it is to have a twin who knows everything?"

"Do you know how unfair it is to have a twin who was raised as a princess while I was stuck in the desert?" Luke shot back.

Leia grinned. "Yeah, I got the better end of that deal, didn't I?" She looked thoughtful. "I wonder who made that decision all those years ago? I mean, you can't get two places much farther away from each other than Alderaan and Tatooine."

"True," Luke replied, as his voice grew far away. "I wonder."

They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the mystery of a moment long ago that they knew they would never solve. A tone suddenly sounded and they both jumped. The light next to the holo pad was flashing. Luke got up and pressed receive.

The image of Yoda appeared in front of them. Luke bowed. "Master Yoda. It is good to hear from you."

"Arrives safely it is good to see you did," Yoda said. "Your sister, there is she? With you both I must speak."

Leia stepped onto the platform next to Luke and bowed. "Hello Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded his hello. "Prepared to write for the debate, you both are?"

Luke and Leia shared a look. "Yes, Master. The debate is scheduled for three days' time," Leia said. "We will absolutely have the statements prepared."

"Good this is to hear. Feel free to contact me if you have trouble you should be."

Luke nodded. "Thank you, Master. We will do that."

The image flickered. "Go I must. Just arrived Master Windu has," Yoda said.

"Very well," Luke said. "We will be in contact soon." The holo pad went dark. Luke turned to Leia. "Guess we better get writing."


	8. Henry Blake

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry for the delay! Hope you all continue to enjoy my insanity.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone, as usual.

**Chapter Eight – CO's Office**

Henry Blake squeezed the telephone as he listened to it ring on the other end. Finally, Margaret Houlihan answered, "Hello?"

"Margaret, you had better get down here," Henry said.

"Why?" She sounded distracted. "What's going on?"

Henry glared darkly at his office door, behind which he could hear the barely-audible arguing of two men. "They won't agree on anything," he growled. "If they don't kill each other soon, I just might do it for them."

Margaret sighed. "Colonel Blake, you're the communications director. It's your job to deal with them."

There were times when Margaret Houlihan drove Henry crazy and this was quickly becoming one of those times. "Well unless you want your speechwriters dead, _Major Houlihan_, I suggest you come down and talk to them."

"Fine," she snapped. "I'll be down in five minutes."

"Thank you." Henry slammed the receiver down and groaned. The arguing was growing louder. Reluctantly, he pushed himself away from the desk and got up.

The slamming of the office door against the wall in the clerk's office startled both men clad in olive drab fatigues as Henry glowered at them from the doorway. "What is wrong with you two?" he asked.

Trapper John McIntyre and BJ Hunnicut stopped yelling and fell into chastised silence. Henry raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Henry, I can't work with him!" Trapper said. "He had no idea what he's talking about."

"Me?" BJ shot back. "You're the one who wants to talk about trade embargos in the debate."

Trapper said hotly, "Trade embargos are a hot topic! If you'd just let me write the damn thing the way I want, we wouldn't have this issue."

Throwing his hands in the air, BJ said, "Exactly! If I let you do it the way you want. We're both Hawkeye's speechwriters, McIntyre. That means if he looks stupid up there, it'll be your fault."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Henry leaned his head against the doorframe and rubbed his temples. "Why me?" he asked.

Trapper went to Henry's side. "Henry, just tell this guy to get off my back. I'm Hawk's best friend – I know what he should be talking about!"

"_You're_ Hawk's best friend?" BJ repeated shrilly.

"Thank God I haven't been drinking," Henry grumbled. "Or else my head would really hurt."

BJ spun around and stormed toward the door. "Fine. You want to write the entire debate yourself, that's fine by me!" Without another word, he threw the door open and nearly ran into Margaret as she tried to come in. "Excuse me, Margaret," he said, sidestepping around her. Then he was gone.

Margaret glared at Henry. "So this is your handle on the situation, is it?" she asked.

"I never said I had a handle on the situation," Henry protested. "Besides, McIntyre claims that he's fine on his own."

Trapper was about to confirm that, but the look on Margaret's face stopped him. She took several deep breaths before saying in a deathly calm whisper, "Go find him, McIntyre. You are both going to write this debate material." Her voice started rising. "And you are going to get along. The fate of everything rests on this election and I am not going to let your pointless bickering screw everything up! Now go find him now!"

Trapper scrambled for the door and disappeared into the compound. Henry was about to speak up when Margaret turned her fierce glare on him. "Keep them in line, Colonel! That's your job."

"Now wait just a doggone minute!" Henry said. "I'm your commanding officer! I give the orders around here!"

Margaret shrugged. "Not in this campaign you're not. Don't call me down here again. Deal with your writers yourself." Then she too was gone and Henry was left alone.

Fuming, he stalked back into his office and dug around in his desk for the key to the liquor cabinet. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Han Solo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** One chapter to go! Those of you who have stuck with this story, thank you!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them.

**Chapter Nine – Seoul**

Han Solo led Bail Organa and the majority of the campaign team through the cramped hallways of Seoul's biggest hotel. And by biggest, Han thought they really meant to say smallest and most crowded.

Captain Panaka had already checked out the building and secured the area. Orange and red robed Naboo handmaidens were stationed at every door, along with women in olive drab uniforms, who Han figured must be Captain Pierce's security team.

The group finally reached a cluster of numbered doors. Lando and Senator Amidala quickly ushered Organa through one of them while Master Windu and the woman with Luke's last name opened another. Yoda prodded Luke and Leia into another room in iron out the last problems in the debate opening statement. Han, Carlist Rieekan, and General Kenobi were left out in the hallway.

Kenobi gestured to the only remaining empty room. "Shall we?"

Han pulled open the door and gratefully dropped into the first chair he saw. Once the other men were similarly settled, he asked, "So what do we do now?"

Kenobi settled himself on a couch and closed his eyes. "We wait."

Han and Rieekan shared a look. Neither man was Force-sensitive and the calm, almost laconic manner of the Jedi they found themselves surrounded with was a mystery to each one. Over the years of living with Leia and being friends with Luke, Han had grown used to it. But he knew that Rieekan had not as much practice.

No one said anything as they sat in the small, sparsely furnished room. After an hour or so had passed, there was a knock on the door. Despite how tired he was, Han jumped up to answer it, excited out of sheer boredom.

Senator Amidala was there. She glared at Han when he opened the door, clearly still blaming him for this whole thing, and said, "Everyone's ready."

"Okay." Han turned to tell the other two, but Kenobi was already behind him. Figures.

They followed Amidala through the ramshackle hotel until they reached a small auditorium. "This is it?" Han couldn't help saying.

She fixed him with her fearsome look again. "I don't see why you have any cause for complaint, Captain Solo. This whole thing was your idea."

Contritely, he walked into the auditorium and found a seat. Leia and Luke were already there, while Yoda had perched himself on a raised shelf along the wall. Han had to shake his head. Every time that he saw the tiny Jedi Master, he was more confused. He had never seen a creature like that before.

Rieekan and Kenobi joined several people dressed in the traditional olive drab clothing of Captain Pierce's team. It was very odd that they all wore the same thing, Han thought.

Captain Panaka and the Naboo handmaidens were patrolling the hallways of the hotel. Mace Windu, along with Lando as his aide, was seated off to one side of the stage. Moments later, Bail's assistant, the Tatooine woman, led the Prince to one of the podiums set up on the stage.

Captain Pierce appeared from the other side, led by his aide – a man in the traditional olive drab but with a black and white collar and a cross on a chain around his neck. He settled himself at the other podium. The two candidates looked at each other. Organa raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Ready?"

Pierce nodded. "Ready."

Amidala and Pierce's manager, an older man named Potter, had agreed to officiate the debate together. They had two podiums in the center of the audience, from which they would direct questions at the other's candidate. Amidala nodded to Potter. It had been decided that he would go first.

"Senator Organa," Potter began. "Our first and most pressing question is what do you propose to do to get us out of this terrible war that we're all stuck in down here?"

Organa looked grave. "I have been involved in war for many years, sir. I have seen governments crumble and become corrupt because of the thirst for power. Most of all, I have had friends die because of foolish conflicts."

Han saw General Kenobi suddenly look very sad. Luke and Leia must have felt it as well, for they both looked over at him sympathetically. No one said anything, though, for Organa began speaking again.

"I am against war, Colonel Potter. I have seen the destruction that it causes. Before anything else, I will devote considerable energy and resources to ending your war."

Potter nodded, seemingly satisfied. He gestured to Amidala. "Captain Pierce," she began. "While you face a war, we face a potentially explosive division between our peoples. Many worlds side with the Republic, while the Separatists threaten to rip more and more away from us. How will you take control of this situation? What will you do to bring peace and unity back to our government?"

Captain Pierce was just about to answer when the door burst open. Han and General Rieekan went immediately for their blasters; Master Kenobi and Luke already had their lightsabers drawn. No one moved as a small bespectacled man rushed into the room.

"Radar?" Captain Pierce asked. He motioned for everyone to lower their weapons. "It's okay, this is my Head of Security."

Reluctantly, Han holstered his blaster. But why was Pierce's head security honcho in the debate room? He was supposed to be patrolling the premises with Captain Panaka. It did calm his fears to see that both Luke and Kenobi had put their lightsabers away. They obviously sensed no danger.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Hawkeye," Radar said breathlessly. "But there's a really important surprise announcement coming on that you all have to hear!"

He gestured to someone out in the hallway and a speaker crackled to life. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news."

Han frowned. He found Pierce's campaign manager, Potter. "How'd he know that was about to come on?"

Potter smirked and shook his head. "Don't ask."

Someone in the auditorium shushed them. Han turned his attention back to the news bulletin.

"…a hotel in Seoul, South Korea had been terminated. The election will begin tonight at eight o'clock."

"What?" Amidala shouted. "Did that just say – "

"The debate is over," Radar said, nodding.

Organa and Pierce eyed each other. "But we just got started," Pierce said.

Radar shrugged. Luke and Leia shared a worried look. Mace Windu merely looked deep in thought.

Finally, Yoda spoke up. "Now, wait we must."


	10. Hawkeye Pierce and Mace Windu

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed…I certainly had fun writing this insanity.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone. Big surprise, right?

**Chapter Ten – Seoul**

Hawkeye glanced nervously around the room. Both his team and Senator Organa's team had decided to remain in the auditorium where the debate was supposed to happen until the election was finished. It was kind of nice, he thought. They were all feeling the same kind of tension and there were no reporters around.

Of course, half of the people in the room wanted him to be soundly trounced voting-wise, so maybe nice was not the right word.

Organa's campaign team intrigued him. There was the spokesman who wore brown robes and carried a sword made out of light. The two speechwriters were twins who could apparently converse without speaking. The communications director was a tiny green creature who spoke in broken backward sentences. How he was made communications director was certainly beyond Hawkeye.

He knew that his own people were nervous. BJ and Trapper had stopped bickering. Even Frank hadn't said a word.

The more he had thought about this whole election thing over the last few weeks, the more he had reaffirmed the fact that he did not actually want to win.

Although he had not been officially introduced yet to Bail Organa, Hawkeye knew that he was a good man. Besides that, Organa was already a politician. He would make a much better leader than Hawkeye would.

Regretfully, he looked around his side of the auditorium. Colonel Potter, BJ, Trapper, Margaret, Sidney Freedman, Henry, Radar, Father Mulcahy, Klinger, the nurses, and even Frank and Charles had supported him through all of this. Was it ungrateful of him to _want_ to lose?

After six hours of tense waiting, the radio crackled to life over the PA system. "Preliminary poll results are in!"

The entire room seemed to come to life as heads rose and ears perked up. Nearby, Hawkeye heard Margaret hold her breath.

"At this time, we project that the winner is Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan!"

The Senator's half of the room erupted in cheers. Potter sagged back in his chair and muttered, "Damn."

Hawkeye got up from his chair and went to where Organa was surrounded by his staff. "Senator Organa," he said, holding out his hand. "Congratulations."

Bail met Pierce's eyes, then smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you, Captain. Good race."

Pierce nodded. "And don't tell my staff, but I think the best man won."

Surprised, Bail replied, "Well thank you, Captain. I appreciate your vote of confidence."

Mace Windu watched Luke and Leia hug each other and turn to congratulate Padmé. Suddenly the Force enveloped him in a vision.

Anakin gone Dark, fighting and killing him in the name of the Emperor. Padmé giving birth to Luke and Leia, then dying in the birthing room. The Jedi wiped out. The Empire rising. Alderaan being destroyed, killing Bail Organa. The war and the rise of the New Republic.

He took a shaky breath and the auditorium came back into view. There was so much pain in their future.

"Captain Pierce," he said, finding his voice.

Pierce, who had been on his way back toward his people, turned around. "Yes?"

"I wonder if you would be willing to be appointed our regional governor of your home." He glanced at Bail for confirmation, who looked confused but nodded.

Pierce smiled. "I'd be honored."

Mace tried to smile back. "Good."

Bail clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Vice President. Time to go home and try to run this thing."

Mace looked at him, then Padmé, then Yoda and Obi-Wan and Shmi Skywalker-Lars, all slated to die. "Yes," he said. "Home. May the Force be with us."


End file.
